


Minutes in a Moment

by Corvidae_Crow



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Blood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidae_Crow/pseuds/Corvidae_Crow
Summary: Inojin Week Drabble - Prompt: Medic
Kudos: 21





	Minutes in a Moment

Shikadai leans his back against the tree while staunching the flow of blood from his thigh. He winces as he tightens the scrap of cloth around the wound and looks up when he hears the tiniest chirp.

"You're right Akkun the Second," Inojin places a hand on his hip while cocking his head to the side to look at the tiny chick perched on his shoulder, "That was a very dumb stunt Shikadai just pulled. I'd even venture to say it was idiotic."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Shikadai grits his teeth. This isn't the place nor is there even time for an evaluation of his mistakes today. "A little help?"

"Well, I guess, since you asked so nicely," Inojin kneels down next to his teammate and holds his hands above the cut in Shikadai's leg. A green glow begins to emanate from his hands and Shikadai can feel the odd tugging sensation in his wound that always accompanies medical ninjutsu.

"Thank you, Inojin. You're the best, Inojin. I appreciate the months of hellish training you suffered through under Sakura-sensei, Inojin." The blond medic-nin mumbles sarcastically. If his teammates won't voice their appreciation for his hard earned talents (in which any amount of thanks won't ever be enough) then he'll do it himself.

Shikadai rolls his eyes, but is sure to thank him as the glow of his hands begins to fade. He stretches his leg out and pushes himself to his feet, testing out putting weight on his newly mended leg. It protests with a dull soreness that stretches along his muscles, but it's manageable. There's not enough time to fully heal all of the pain.

"C'mon, Moegi-sensei and Chou Chou went on ahead already," Inojin pulls out his Beast Scroll and summons an inky bird big enough for the two of them. He hops on nimbly and hold out a hand to pull his teammate up while Akkun the Second chirps at them to hurry the hell up.

All in all, the whole injury ordeal only takes minutes of their time to deal with. A testament to the months of tireless training the Yamanaka underwent. He only hopes that training is enough for the upcoming battle.


End file.
